pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lanturn
|border = |name='Lanturn' |jname=(ランターン Lantern) |image=171Lanturn.png |ndex=171 |evofrom=Chinchou |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= LAN-turn |hp=125 |atk=58 |def=58 |satk=76 |sdef=76 |spd=67 |total=460 |species=Light Pokémon |type= / |height=3'11" |weight=49.6 lbs. |ability=Volt Absorb Illuminate |color='Blue' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Lanturn (Japanese: ランターン Lantern) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Appearance Lanturn is a periwinkle Pokémon that resembles a deep sea fish. There are also spots of yellow on it's tail and head. On top of Lanturns head are two glowing organs that allow it to see in it's deep, aquatic habitat. Special Abilities Lanturn, along with its pre-evolved form Chinchou, possesses the abilities Volt Absorb and Illuminate. Volt Absorb heals 1/4 of Lanturn's HP when taken damage by an electric-type attack. Iluminate increases the rate of encountering a wild Pokémon if Lanturn is placed in the first slot of your party. Behavior Lanturn produces a multitude of colors from its fins in order to lure and dazzle its prey. Once prey is in reach, Lanturn will release a sudden burst of light to blind its victim, then swallowing the helpless prey in one big gulp. Evolution Lanturn is the evolved form of Chinchou as of level 27. Game Info Locations |goldsilver=Routes 26 and 27, New Bark Town, Union Cave, Olivine City, Pallet Town, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Routes 26 and 27, New Bark Town, Union Cave, Olivine City, Pallet Town, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Evolve Chinchou |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Chinchou |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 220 (fishing) |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Evolve Chinchou |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 20, 21, 26, 27, 41, 47, New Bark Town, Union Cave, Olivine City, Pallet Town, Vermillion City, Cinnabar Island |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Driftveil City |bwrarity=Rare }} Side Game Locations |Channel=Secret Cove |RSPinballEvolve Chinchou |Trozei=Secret Storage 13, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Chinchou |PMD2=Miracle Sea (B1F-B18F) Deep Miracle Sea (B1F-B3F) |Ranger2=Sea of Wailord }} Pokédex Entries |name=Lanturn |gold=The light it emits is so bright that it can illuminate the sea's surface from a depth of over three miles. |silver=It blinds prey with an intense burst of light, then swallows the immobilized prey in a single gulp. |crystal=This Pokémon uses the bright part of its body, which changed from a dorsal fin, to lure prey. |ruby=Lanturn is nicknamed "the deep-sea star" for its illuminated antenna. This Pokémon produces light by causing a chemical reaction between bacteria and its bodily fluids inside the antenna. |sapphire=Lanturn is known to emit light. If you peer down into the dark sea from a ship at night, you can sometimes see this Pokémon's light rising from the depths where it swims. It gives the sea an appearance of a starlit night. |emerald=The light-emitting orbs on its back are very bright. They are formed from a part of its dorsal fin. This Pokémon illuminates the inky darkness of deep seas. |firered=It blinds prey with an intense burst of light, then swallows the immobilized prey in a single gulp. |leafgreen=The light it emits is so bright that it can illuminate the sea's surface from a depth of over three miles. |diamond=Lanturn's light can shine up from great depths. It is nicknamed "The Deep-Sea Star." |pearl=Lanturn's light can shine up from great depths. It is nicknamed "The Deep-Sea Star." |platinum=Lanturn's light can shine up from great depths. It is nicknamed "The Deep-Sea Star." |heartgold=The light it emits is so bright it can illuminate the sea's surface from a depth of over three miles. |soulsilver=It blinds prey with an intense burst of light. With its prey incapacitated, the Pokémon swallows it in a single gulp. |black=Lanturn's light can shine up from great depths. It is nicknamed "The Deep-Sea Star." |white=Lanturn's light can shine up from great depths. It is nicknamed "The Deep-Sea Star." }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Origin Lanturn is based on an anglerfish (Melanocetus johnsoni) . It also has some characteristics of a dolphin. Name Origin Lanturn's name is obviously a misspelling of Lantern. Trivia *Lanturn, along with Chinchou, is the only Water-type Pokémon to have Volt Absorb as its ability. *Lanturn, along with Chinchou, and Wash Forme Rotom, are the only Water/Electric type combo. *Lanturn and its pre-evolution are the non-Generation V Pokémon to have as a secondary type. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Body style 03 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Water 2 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line